1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a projecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Projecting devices have been widely used in presentations or home theater. A typical projecting device includes a light source and a white screen. The light source emits visual lights and display images to the white screen. However, the typical projecting device is affected by surrounding lights. When the surrounding lights are strong, the imaging effect of the typical projecting device is poor.
Therefore, a new projecting device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.